onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Trafalgar D. Water Law
|doppor = Hiroshi Kamiya |doppita = Davide Albano; Sconosciuto (ep. 401+) |prima = Capitolo 498; episodio 392 |affi = Pirati Heart |ruolo = Capitano; dottore; pirata |data = 6 ottobre |età = |altezza = |taglia = 200.000.000 |frutto = |altro = }} Trafalgar Law è il capitano e il dottore dei pirati Heart, una ciurma pirata del mare settentrionale, e uno degli undici pirati classificati come le "undici supernove", "novellini" con delle taglie superiori a 100.000.000 . Law, come molti altri pirati, sogna di trovare lo One Piece. Aspetto Law è un uomo magro e di media altezza. Ha due lievi ombreggiature sotto ciascuno dei suoi occhi, di colore grigio, e solitamente lo si vede sempre sorridente. Ha i capelli neri ma la maggior parte di essi sono nascosti, mentre sono visibili le basette, dal cappello, simile ad una berretta, che porta in testa e che è bianco con delle macchie marroncine sui bordi e sulla parte inferiore. Anche la barba è nera. Lo si vede costantemente indossare una felpa con cappuccio a maniche nere, costantemente arrotolate, e con il fronte giallo dove vi è raffigurato il Jolly Roger dei Pirati Heart. Indossa anche un paio di jeans con delle macchie, simili a quelle del suo cappello ma più scure, sulle ginocchia e sulle caviglie. Indossa anche un paio di scarpe scure a punta. Porta anche due paia di orecchini per ogni orecchio. Nel manga, sulla mano sinistra ha tatuate le lettere (partendo dall'indice) D, E, T e H, che insieme sono molto simili alla parola inglese "death", ovvero morte; nell'anime la parola è stata scritta correttamente. In seguito anche nel manga il tatuaggio è stato corretto. La sua arma è una nodachi, la classica spada a due mani giapponese solitamente piuttosto lunga e grande, che usa in connessione con i poteri del suo frutto del diavolo, con una guardia ricoperta da della pelliccia bianca. Il fodero è invece nero con una cordicella rossa arrotolata vicina all'apertura da dove partono diverse croci di colore bianco che si susseguono fino alla fine del fodero. Date le dimensioni della spada Law la porta sulla spalla, mentre la maggior parte degli altri spadaccini la/e tengono sulla schiena o sui fianchi. Talvolta Law lascia trasportare la sua spada a Bepo. Carattere Law è un individuo estremamente pacato, sempre con un sorrisetto sulla bocca. Ha anche un comportamento piuttosto avventato verso gli altri pirati ed anche per questo è considerato una seria minaccia dal Governo Mondiale. Ad esempio ha chiesto a X Drake quante persone avesse ucciso, noncurante di come avesse potuto reagire il rivale, oppure quando ha mandato a quel paese Eustass Kidd, considerata la più violenta tra le supernove. Altra sua caratteristica è quella di odiare chiunque gli dia ordini, come fa Eustass Kidd quando dice a lui e a Monkey D. Rufy di stare indietro durante la lotta con i Marine, suscitando prima una smorfia e poi un'aggressiva risposta da parte di Law. Gli si riconosce la capacità di capire quando lui e la sua ciurma sono in pericolo e in questi casi non ci pensa due volte a stringere delle alleanze, anche con rivali. Il suo modo di parlare è cortese ma è costantemente intriso da sarcasmo. Si comporta gentilmente verso gli altri ma molte volte attribuisce la sua gentilezza agli altri, come quando Jean Bart lo ringrazia ricevendo come risposta di ringraziare Rufy invece di lui, visto che quello che aveva fatto era per metà merito di Cappello di paglia. Nell'anime Law mostra un lato più competitivo e infantile che mostra quando litiga con Kidd e Rufy per chi debba "prendersi cura" dei Marine fuori dalla casa d'aste di umani. Questo suo lato è però forse scaturito dalla sua avversione verso Kidd, che gli aveva dato un ordine. Al contrario delle ciurme delle altre supernove lui non sembra avere molta fretta di raggiungere il Nuovo Mondo, sostenendo che lo One Piece non si muoverà di certo. Law sembra avere anche un forte senso dell'onore, perlomeno verso coloro che lui ritiene meritevoli di esso, come quando aiuta Rufy dopo la guerra di Marineford, affermando che si sarebbe ritrovato dispiaciuto se il suo rivale fosse morto. Questo è in netto contrasto con quello che afferma Scratchmen Apoo e con quello che molta della gente dice di Law, ovvero di essere famoso per la sua crudeltà. Law è anche molto schietto nel rispondere alle persone. Tra i vari esempi quello di quando Emporio Ivankov chiede a Law se lui è un amico di Rufy e il dottore risponde con un secco no affermando persino che fosse una scusa per far sentire meglio Ivankov. In seguito un malconcio Jinbe va a ringraziarlo, ricevendo come risposta da Law di dormire e che se non lo avesse fatto sarebbe morto. Successivamente Jinbe chiede cosa sarebbe successo se Rufy riprendesse a muoversi ricevendo da Law una precisa diagnosi: a Rufy gli si sarebbero riaperte le ferite e sarebbe morto. Relazioni Ciurma Law è di mentalità aperta, tanto da invitare a entrare nella sua ciurma l'ex schiavo dei nobili mondiali Jean Bart. Sembra che Law sia rispettato e ammirato dai suoi compagni, che rispettano ogni suo ordine indipendentemente da quelli che siano. Bepo Bepo è un membro della ciurma di Law ed è un orso esperto di arti marziali. Sembra che Law e Bepo abbiano una stretta relazione visto che l'orso non si lamenta quando Law si sdraia su di lui, per rilassarsi sul suo corpo morbido. Jean Bart Law incontra l'ex capitano pirata Jean Bart, in quel momento schiavo, subito dopo la sua separazione da Rufy e da Kidd dopo l'incidente con i nobili mondiali. Invece di tornare immediatamente alla sua nave ritorna alla casa d'aste e, essendo i suoi padroni fuori combattimento, invita Jean Bart ad entrare a far parte del suo equipaggio. Jean Bart accetta subito ringraziando Law, che gli risponde di rivolgere parte della sua gratitudine anche a Rufy. Per questo motivo Jean Bart è molto leale al suo liberatore, obbedendo a tutti i suoi ordini al massimo delle sue capacità. Rivali e nemici Essendo una supernova Law vede dei rivali in tutti i ragazzi dalla taglia superiore a cento milioni di berry, anche se considera suoi rivali soprattutto Kid e Rufy. Law, Kid e Rufy hanno tutti deciso di ritrovarsi nel Nuovo Mondo. Monkey D. Rufy Law incontra per la prima volta Rufy alla casa d'aste di umani, dove Cappello di paglia colpisce un nobile mondiale, attirando l'attenzione di Law, provocando sia in Kidd che nello stesso dottore curiosità per l'ignoranza di Rufy per le conseguenze di questo gesto. Law ha dimostrato in varie occasioni di rispettare molto Rufy. Inoltre Law e la sua ciurma, durante la battaglia di Marineford, organizzano la fuga di Rufy e lo curano, evitandogli una morte certa. Lui dichiara poi di aver aiutato Rufy perchè sarebbe stato un peccato se Cappello di paglia fosse morto, visto che un giorno sarebbero diventati nemici. Eustass Kidd Al contrario che con Rufy, Law ha un rapporto tutt'altro che amichevole con Kidd. Nel manga Law fa il dito a Kidd perché il secondo sembra aver parlato del primo mentre era dietro di lui. In seguito, Kidd dichiara che l'ammasso di Marines fuori dalla casa d'aste è un dono di addio da parte sua per Rayliegh, i pirati di Cappello di Paglia e i pirati Heart, Rufy e Law, insultando Kid, la prendono come un offesa e sfidano Kidd e la sua ciurma. Quando Kidd invita Rufy e Law a rimanere indietro dichiarandosi capace di risolvere da solo il problema con i Marine, Law è il primo a rispondergli dicendo di non provare a dargli nuovamente degli ordini, e che in fondo lui ci avrebbe messo ancora meno. Tuttavia i due in seguito si alleano temporaneamente quando le rispettive ciurme si ritrovano ad affrontare un Pacifista. Forza e abilità Law è un pirata temibile che è riuscito a resistere tranquillamente all'Ambizione Haoshoku di Silvers Rayleigh. Sembra essere anche temerario, perchè permette ad alcuni Marine di avvicinarglisi, e questo nonostante Law sia un combattente che usa tecniche a medio-lungo raggio. Competenze mediche Gli è stato affibbiato il soprannome di "chirurgo della morte", in relazione sia alle sue competenze mediche sia alle sue abilità in combattimento. È molto abile come medico, essendo riuscito a curare Jinbe e Rufy dopo che i due avevano subito un attacco quasi letale da Akainu. Il fatto che Law sia riuscito a curare Jinbe dimostra che il dottore non si è limitato allo studio dell'anatomia umana. Frutto del diavolo Law possiede un frutto del diavolo che gli permette di creare dei campi di azione di colore blu che coprono una certa area. Dentro questa area Law può tagliare e ricomporre ogni cosa, oltre che poterle spostare. Pare che effettui i suoi tagli con la spada e che ci riesca anche da lunghe distanze. Law può inoltre ricomporre come vuole i "pezzi" tagliati dentro la cupola, denominata Room, come ad esempio attaccare una testa ad un barile. Le persone che vengono sezionate da Law non vengono uccise e possono ancora avvertire le loro parti anche se separate dal loro corpo senza far conto della distanza (un po' come quando Bagy si separa usando i poteri del frutto Puzzle Puzzle). L'effetto del potere persiste anche quando Law disattiva la sfera. Non è ancora chiaro come Law riesca a riassemblare le parti. Law può anche scambiare la posizione delle persone all'interno della sfera, come fa con Bepo e Jean Bart per difendere l'orso da un Pacifista. La debolezza della tecnica sembra essere la concentrazione che si deve mantenere per far restare la sfera attiva. Law sembra infatti incapace di muoversi quando la sfera è attiva. Sembra anche che Law debba eseguire precisi gesti con le mani per centralizzare il suo potere sulle vittime. La massima estensione della Room è ancora sconosciuta. Oltre a questo Law soffre delle debolezze dovute all'ingestione di un frutto del diavolo. Sembra capace di creare anche un'area più piccola, attorno alla sua mano, come dimostrato durante il combattimento con Eustass Kidd contro un Pacifista. Non si conoscono di preciso le potenzialità di questa mossa, ma probabilmente serve a creare una sfera più piccola. All'inizio di One Piece: Giant Battle, lo si vede creare una zona attorno al suo corpo capace di proteggerlo dagli attacchi diretti verso di lui. Armi Law gira portando con sé una "nodachi", una spada giapponese che generalmente deve essere impugnata con entrambe le mani. Sembra essere abbastanza esperto nel suo uso, riuscendo a fare a pezzi alcuni Marine (anche se l'effetto potrebbe essere stato ottenuto con il suo frutto del diavolo). Storia Saga delle Sabaody Come le altre Supernove appare per la prima volta nell'Arcipelago Sabaody prima di partire con la sua ciurma per il Nuovo Mondo. Law è l'ultima Supernova apparsa e lo si vede seduto su una cassa insieme a X Drake, un altra Supernova, passata di lì dopo che aveva da poco interrotto una battaglia contro Killer e Urouge, e Law chiede a Drake quante persone lui avesse ucciso fino a quel momento; (Nell'anime Law si vede già presente sulla scena del combattimento proprio fra Drake, Urouge e Killer). In seguito appare quando viene notato da Eustass Kidd alla casa d'aste del Groove 1, dove Kidd dichiara che le voci che ha sentito sul conto di Law non son molto positive. Law, di rimando, fa il dito a Kidd che commenta il gesto dicendo che Law è maleducato. Durante l'asta Law appare piuttosto annoiato. Nel momento in cui Rufy colpisce uno dei Nobili mondiali Law viene visto sorridere, divertito o compiaciuto dell'azione sconsiderata di Cappello di Paglia. Poco dopo Law dice a Rufy che la casa d'aste era stata circondata dai Marines, data la vicinanza delle Sabaody al Quartier Generale della Marina, anche se Rufy sembra più interessato allo strano aspetto di Bepo più che alle parole di Law. In seguito, dopo che Silvers Rayleigh ha stordito la maggior parte degli spettatori all'interno della casa d'aste, si vede Law e la sua ciurma, insieme a Rufy, Kidd e le loro rispettive ciurme, resistere alla potente Ambizione di Rayleigh e rimanere in piedi. Quando la ciurma di Rufy, Rayliegh, Kidd, Law e i loro rispettivi equipaggi escono dalla casa d'aste con l'idea di scappare prima dell'arrivo di Kizaru, Eustass ordina a Law e Rufy di stare indietro dato che i Marines li avrebbe sconfitti lui, suscitando l'irritazione degli altri due capitani. Dopo l'ordine impartito da Kidd, Law reagisce risponendo che lo avrebbe ucciso se si fosse permesso di nuovo di dirgli quello che doveva fare. Il trio poi mostra i poteri dei loro Frutti del Diavolo ai Marines: Law, utilizzando la Room, sostituisce la testa di un Marine a una palla di cannone indirizzata a lui. Continuando a combattere, sempre utilizzando la Room, "scompone" i Marines e mischia le loro parti fra loro, sconfiggendoli. Later, when the trio had defeated the first wave, Law noted that Luffy had shrunk due to the side-effects of Gear Third. After everyone had exited the Auction House, the Marines began a heavier assault on the pirates. At that moment, when Luffy proclaimed that he will be the one to find One Piece (which caught Law's and Kid's attention), Kid told Law and Luffy that the three would meet each other in the New World, to which Law only smiled. Then, as a bigger Marine grunt tried to attack him, he ordered his bear companion, Bepo, to attack them, but he was done fighting. Before he exited the scene, he recruited Captain Jean Bart, a former slave of Saint Roswald, into his crew, to which the captain accepted whole-heartedly, although Law told him that half of the thanks would have to go to "Mister Straw Hat". Afterward, he and his crew make an escape but come across the Kid Pirates fighting a Pacifista. Kuma attacks him with an energy blast but he manages to avoid it before he and Kid prepare to fight the Pacifista. The events of this battle are not shown but him and his crew manage to escape the Pacifista and the Admiral. Saga di Marineford Saga dopo la guerra Quando una nave della Marina con a bordo Boa Hancock, Ivankov e i trans-formati raggiunge il suo sottomarino, Law si incontra con loro e gli spiega che nonostante abbia fatto tutto il possibile le condizioni di Rufy sono ancora critiche. Quando Emporio Ivankov gli chiede se i due sono amici, Law semplicemente gli risponde di no e che non ha alcun obbligo verso di lui. Ivankov comnprende che Law ha solo seguito il suo istinto. Ad un certo punto Jinbe raggiunge il gruppo e ringrazia Law per le cure ricevute; Law gli ordina di tornare a dormire o anche per lui le condizioni peggioreranno e morirà. Dopo l'approdo ad Amazon Lily, avvisa Jinbe che se Rufy continuerà ad agitarsi le sue ferite si riapriranno e in quel caso sarà molto probabile che muoia. Più tardi osserva il cappello di paglia del suo rivale in maniera curiosa. Dopo qualche giorno i pirati Heart vedono un uomo che sta nuotando uccidere un Re del mare e poi dirigersi verso di loro: una volta che l'uomo è giunto a riva lo riconoscono: è il re oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh. Law gli consegna il cappello di paglia e prende il largo. Mentre si allontana dall'isola delle donne commenta il fatto che di sicuro la D causerà nuovi casini in futuro. Riappare nuovamente nei pressi delle Sabaody, spiegando all'equipaggio come mai non abbia fretta di entrare nel Nuovo Mondo. Afferma che è necessario aspettare il momento giusto, e che lo One Piece non si sposterà di certo, mentre le altre ciurme sono libere di affrontarsi tra loro, se lo vogliono. Infine dice che per il momento è più interessato a "rubare il trono corretto", facendo esultare i propri uomini. Differenze tra manga e anime Aspetto Nel manga i suoi capelli sono blu scuro, mentre nell'anime sono neri. Al momento della sua prima apparizione nel manga, solo quattro delle sue dita sono tatuate. Nell'anime sono tatuate tutte e cinque. In seguito nel manga Law appare con una lettera tatuata su ciascuna delle dita della mano. Law e Kidd Nel manga, quando Law sente parlare di sé, mostra a Kidd il dito medio. Nell'anime il gesto viene censurato e semplicemente gli lancia un'occhiataccia. Nel manga, quando Kidd, Law e le loro rispettive ciurme si scontrano con uno dei Pacifisti, non si capisce se si tratti effettivamente di Orso Bartholomew o di uno dei suoi sosia, lasciando una certa atmosfera di suspence. Nell'anime viene mostrato lo scontro fra i pirati e un regolare Pacifista, ma nel momento in cui viene sconfitto, un altro "Orso" ingaggia uno scontro i pirati creando lo stesso cliffhanger del manga. Kuja Nell'anime i dialoghi tra le Kuja e i pirati Heart sono maggiormente sviluppati. Al momento del loro arrivo ad Amazon Lily, entrano nella baia principale dietro alla nave delle piratesse Kuja e non ricevono una calda accoglienza. Quando la vecchia Nyon ricorda che l'ingresso sull'isola è proibito agli uomini, Law e Jinbe la convincono che la presenza di Law è fondamentale per la guarigione di Rufy. In seguito ad un accordo, i pirati Heart ricevono il permesso di gettare l'ancora in una baia appartata dell'isola. Curiosità * Nelle SBS del volume 64 Oda ha disegnato Law da bambino. * Riferendosi alle altre persone, Law aggiunge "ya'" (屋) al loro nome. Può venire tradotto approssimativamente con l'espressione "signor...", ma non implica cortesia. * Il nome di Law deriva da quello del pirata Edward Low. La cattiva fama di Law rispecchia quella di Edward Low che torturava le sue vittime prima di ucciderle. * Trafalgar è il nome di una baia nel sud ovest della Spagna. È il luogo di una famosa battaglia navale tra la flotta inglese e quella franco-spagnola. * Il soprannome di Law, , è simile al soprannome del nazista Josef Mengele, "l'angelo della morte". * Law è l'unico capitano pirata ad avere anche un altro ruolo sulla sua nave (è anche il dottore). * Il Jolly Roger dei pirati Heart è uno Smiley, la stessa scelta di Donquijote Doflamingo. Diversamente da quello di Doflamingo non ha la barra che indica una "cancellazione". Il significato degli Smiley è per ora sconosciuto, ma qualsiasi cosa significhi, Law ne è a favore. * Il compleanno di Law è il 6 ottobre, perchè la romanizzazione del suo nome è To'''rafarugā '''Rō, e to più significare 10 mentre ro può significare 6. Anche Tashigi festeggia il compleanno quello stesso giorno. * Nel quarto sondaggio effettuato in Giappone Law si è classificato al decimo posto, diventando la supernova più popolare dopo Rufy e Roronoa Zoro. * Law appare in One Piece Gigant Battle come personaggio di supporto e in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. Navigazione Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi del mare settentrionale Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi con frutto del diavolo Categoria:Pirati Heart Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Medici Categoria:Supernove Categoria:Spadaccini